HackEmbracing
by HarryLuvsGinny
Summary: Introducing two new characters into The World and the adventures they have with Kite, BlackRose, and Tsukasa.
1. Welcoming to the future

.Hack/Embracing

(Author's Note: This is being written before playing Quarantine... The main characters belong to the great team behind Project .hack, only the charcters Freiline, and Sophie are mine)

Chapter 1 - Welcoming to the Future

It had been a long day for Tsukasa and Kite, and tomorrow promised to be just as harsh, but they liked the challenge.

They had both been commissioned by Lady Subaru to welcome a new generation of player into The World.

Nothing but the deepest devotion would bring these two strangers together. They were both deeply devoted to Subaru, for different reasons, but this is not the place for them.

"When are they supposed to be arriving?" Kite asked Tsukasa.

"I don't know! I don't care! What does it really matter for?" Tsukasa answered, lying on the soft grass in Mac Anu.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to help a newbie," Kite sighed. "But it seemed Subaru needed us two to do this for some reason.

" She said she trusts us not to mess this up," Tsukasa said, and smiled. "Typical!"

As they lay talking, a new player gated into Mac Anu, and was looking very uneasily over their new surroundings.

_"It seems strange to be sitting behind a terminal, but also to feel so immersed in this type of world,"_ the new player murmered to themselves.

As the newbie kept looking in every direction except the one in which she was going, she bounced off another player.

"That's rude," the other one said widly to the new girl around The World.

"Blackrose, quit messing with the newbies," Kite remarked to her as he walked towards the two

"It's just rude of them to bump into us older players," Blackrose whined to Kite.

"You're annoying," Tsukasa told Blackrose, as he caught up with Kite.

Is this the one Subaru saddled you with," Blackrose spat at Kite.

"I'm not the only one who is coming," the new player told the other three. "My sister is also coming," she said. "She just needs to get the connections right.

Another player had gated into Mac Anu as they were arguing, and upon spotting her sister, she joined the party.

"Shall we go?" the new girl asked.

"Before we go," Kite told the two newcomers, "we need to know your names, so we can contact each other!

"I'm Freiline," the first girl said. She had pinkish hair, and a fairly muscular looking physique for her charcter, which might help her in battle, as would the broad axe she carried.

"And, I'm Sophie," her sister added, and looked at her sister as if pleading for some assistance.

"Okay Sophie," Freiline said, as she noticed her sisters glare. "She's a little shy sometimes. So where are we going?"

"I was thinking Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground," Kite said, almost at once.

"Isn't that where our adventure began?" Blackrose murmered.

"Yes, it is, and unless I am mistaken, it's time for these two to start their adventure there," Kite said, pointing towards Sophie and Freiline.

The five of them all walked towards the Chaos gate, and when Kite tried accessing the field, he found out it was now a protected area.

"That's strange," he murmered to Blackrose. "Lios must have put a barrier around the area.

"Who cares what that pig head did," she yelled. "Just get us there.

"This will take my last virus core, unless anyone else has any they can donate," he said, and then he went to breaking through the barrier blocking access to the area.

Within a minute, they were all outside of a great cathedral, and in the holy ground.

"I don't want to be here," Sophie murmured, unnerved about something she alone must have felt.

"Don't worry," Tsukasa told the two newbies. "There's nothing here. This is just a nice spot everyone should see.

"Remember when I asked you here the first time?" Blackrose asked Kite.

"Yeah, and you almost got yourself killed," he smirked.

"What?" Freiline asked.

"Never mind," Blackrose answered. "Just follow us."

They all entered the great cathedral that held the statue of Aura, however the stature looked like it had been moved.

"Who could have done this to her?" Kite asked.

"Nothing happened to the statue," Blackrose started to argue, but stopped when the room started changing.

"What - what's going on here?" Blackrose yelled.

"Don't be frightened," a voice called out from nowhere, and everywhere at the same time. It was a voice Tsukasa had never heard, a voice Kite knew only all too well.

It was her voice. It was the voice of Aura.


	2. An Adventure Ensues

.Hack/Embracing

(Author's Note: This is being written before playing Quarantine... The main characters belong to the great team behind Project .hack, only the charcters Freiline, and Sophie are mine)

Chapter 2 - An Adventure Ensues

"Please, do not be frightened," Aura called out to the five people in the cathedral. "There is nothing here in my place that will harm you, but there is something you must do, since you are the first ones in quite a while to visit me here.

"She talks?" Tsukasa asked. "All the time I spent with her, she ws asleep for it all. Does all this have to do with the key of the twilight? That so called legend I heard so much about?

"The key of twilight," Kite asked. "But, what about the book of daylight I received after using the book of twilight?

"The twilight only receeded for a short while," Aura explained, "and now it is ever increasingly pushing the boundaries of The World into new areas. It will be up to you two," and she pointed at Freiline and Sophie, "to make sure that the twilight doesn't threaten other players as it has in the past.

"Why us," Sophie and Freiline asked in unison.

"We just started here," Sophie said. "We don't want to have an adventure right now!

"I hate to tell you this," Blackrose motioned towards Freiline and Sophie, "but when Aura asks you to do something, nothing you can say or do can get you out of it. It took Kite, and I, along with several other players a while to clear out the Wave. We became legends in The World. We became the dot Hackers.

"We're scared," Freiline said, in a very quiet voice.

"So were we when we started," Kite told them. "I myself had second thoughts about what we were doing many times. And when one of my friends became part of the wave, both Elk and myself were terrified, but we had to do what we had to do!

"You must embrace both Morganna, and Harold," Aura continued. "Only then will the twilight recede, and then hopefully it will be contained.

"We can't do that," Tsukasa exclaimed. "Morgana wants to destroy me, and Harold, well, I don't think he is going to be embracing anyone, since when he speaks, he repeats everything he says.

"That is why the two new players with you three must embrace them.

"Is there any way we can help them?" Blackrose asked.

"The only help you can give them is to shield them from the darkness within," Aura told them, and then melted in to thin air.

"What did she mean by the darkness within?" Sophie asked.

"She might mean that somebody you meet on your journey might try and hurt you for their own gain," Kite answered, as Blackrose pondered what Aura had said.

"But, who could it be? There are so many people in The World at any time," Tsukasa said.

"I can only think of one person," Blackrose murmered. "Lios!"

"He helped us beat the wave, and he helped make sure the people that dropped into comas returned," Kite retorted. "After all, there's one of the coma victims with us! Kazu came back, so did Orca, and if I remember right, so did Tsukasa!

"Why are you defending that pig head?" Blackrose yelled angrily. "Remember, he tried to delete your character several times, and tried deleting me as well! He also blocked us from helping Orca and Kazu a few times, didn't he?

"I think this is what she meant about the darkness within," Tsukasa said quietly to himself, and then left.


End file.
